As is well known, in the NTSC color television system, luminance information in the demodulated composite video output is contained in the frequency band of approximately 0-4.1 MHz. The most commonly utilized chrominance information, on the other hand, occupies the bandwidth of approximately 3.1 MHz to 4.1 MHz. Frequency-selective chrominance take-off networks are used to couple chrominance information from the output of the composite video detector to the input of the chrominance processing circuitry. These networks are designed to both shape the overall chrominance frequency response curve as well as to provide attenuation of luminance information. If not sufficiently attenuated, luminance information in the chrominance channel will result in a contamination of the chrominance signal in the colored area of the reproduced video image. Such contamination, or cross-color as it is commonly referred to, can be particularly troublesome in receivers employing wideband chrominance processing circuitry. To this end chrominance take-off networks typically include one or two tuned circuits resonant at or near the chrominance subcarrier frequency (3.58 MHz) to attenuate luminance information. Although it may ordinarily be desirable to obtain as great an amount of luminance attenuation as practicable, the inclusion of additional tuned circuits having the required group delay characteristics at the subcarrier frequency can become economically prohibitive. The subject invention effects a substantially greater amount of luminance attenuation with minimum cost penalty. This is accomplished by including a single capacitive branch, coupled to a parallel resonant RLC branch of the take-off network. The capacitive branch and RLC branch effect a transmission zero at approximately one-half the chrominance subcarrier frequency, that is, at approximately 1.8 MHz. This is especially desirable since harmonics of the luminance signal may be generated during the processing of chrominance information. Consequently, the second harmonic of the luminance information within the frequency range of 1.5 to 2.0 MHz may be generated and fall directly within the chrominance channal bandwidth. In addition, the cross-color phenomenon is rendered more likely by the fact the NTSC signal typically contains approximately 20 db more information in the 1.0-2.0 MHz region of the luminance signal than in the chrominance sidebands. Furthermore, these effects are exacerbated by the additional attenuation (as much as 10 db) of the chrominance information due to the frequency response characteristic of conventionally designed IF amplifiers. Accordingly, a chrominance take-off circuit that provides additional attenuation of the luminance signal, particularly within the frequency range of 1.5 to 2.0 MHz, with a minimal additional cost, represents a significant improvement in television receiver design. The subject invention provides on the order of an additional 10 db attenuation of a 1.8 MHz luminance signal by adding a single capacitive branch to a prior art chrominance take-off network.